


May flights of Angels...

by millygal



Series: Team Drabbles spn_bigpretzel Christmas '16 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Dean's attitude to Christmas decorating is a little...INSANE!





	May flights of Angels...

Sam's lip twitches as Castiel's left eye starts to tic.

Circling the Angel, watching him closely, Sam can't help his amusement at Dean's pride, which is palpable. "Dean, I...How much tinsel did you buy?

A stray piece of foil starts to tickle Castiel's nose and it's all Sam can do not to curl into a guffawing ball as the celestial being grinds his teeth and growls. "You couldn't find a tree so this was your solution?!?

Dean smirks and readjusts the lights on Castiel's tie. "Outside the box thinking, Sammy. Instead of an Angel ON the tree....

"Humans Suck!"


End file.
